Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a reel of the kind used to hold and transport wound materials. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a reel that is easy to maneuver the reel by hand, especially changing directions and navigating tight spaces.
Description of the Related Art
Reels of the kind described herein are used to hold and transport wound materials such as cable, wire and other strand-like materials as well as sheet-like materials such as paper, film and fabric. Current reel designs make it difficult to maneuver the reel by hand, especially changing directions and navigating tight spaces. The present invention addresses these problems.